


Nighttime Thoughts

by fanaticaltrekkie



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, idk man they really should've given those lizard babies a second thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticaltrekkie/pseuds/fanaticaltrekkie
Summary: Tom has some nighttime thoughts





	Nighttime Thoughts

"B'Elanna? You up?" Tom's voice cut through the darkness of their room. It was 2 years after they had arrived back at Earth.

"Ugh, Tom, it's the middle of the night. Just go to bed already." The irritation in B'Elanna's voice was obvious.

"Well, I've been thinking. You remember that time I passed the warp 10 threshold?"

"And turned into a lizard? Yes. It's pretty hard to forget something like that."

"Those lizard babies we left behind would be 9 years old today." B'Elanna groaned.

"Really? You woke me up for that?"

"I mean, technically, you're their step-mother. We could throw a party for them-"

Tom was cut off as B'Elanna hit him with her pillow.

"If you say another word, I'll suffocate you. Don't wake me up again, you hear?"

As B'Elanna drifted off to sleep again, she could hear Tom humming Happy Birthday softly to himself.


End file.
